The invention relates to an oral hygiene apparatus, in particular to a disposable tooth brush.
For the use of customary tooth brushes one requires, as a rule, a dentifrice stored in a separate container.
For this reason the use of customary tooth brushes is, for example, complicated on journeys, in restaurants or in similar places, because one not only has to carry the tooth brush but rather also the dentifrice.
This complicated handling which arises with the mobile use of a tooth brush leads to one turning, for example, to mouth washes or special chewing gums, with which however no adequate oral treatment can be achieved from the point of view of hygiene.